wwe1fandomcom-20200214-history
Smackdown vs RAW 2010
Smackdown vs Raw 2010 (shortened to SVR10) is the eleventh video game installment in the series and the sixth installment of the Smackdown vs RAW series. It's processor is Smackdown vs RAW 2009 and succeeded by Smackdown vs RAW 2011. Gameplay The game features revamped create modes, which have got a complete overhaul compared to past years' editions. In addition to the original create-a-superstar and create-an-entrance modes, the game introduces the WWE Story Designer mode, where the player can now design storylines featuring WWE's weekly shows (Raw, SmackDown, or ECW) and pay-per-views with storylines, scenarios, and matches of their creations using a variety of preset options, with over 100 different animations and 25 different locations to design each scene. Subtitles can be written in through a controller or through a USB keyboard. Similar to previous editions in the series, the player can create storylines; however, the player can now control how long the storylines goes on, how many superstars or Divas are involved, and what takes place in the storylines. The match-making feature allows the player to set a match type, set a stipulation, and set any winning conditions. In addition to using created superstars, the player may also integrate actual WWE superstars and Divas into their created storylines, scenarios, or matches. On the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, each storyline can feature up to 500 segments including 450 matches and 50 scenarios, while the Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable versions have a limit of 55 segments. Created wrestlers are limited in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions to ten appearances in the mode. The create-a-superstar feature has also been retooled since WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. The game now features three-dimensional apparel, unlike in previous games where it appeared as "painted on". The apparel moves realistically; for example, a robe moves with each of the superstar's movements. Another improvement to the create-a-superstar mode is the shortened loading time of the menus in comparison to previous iterations. A new point system has been implemented into the create-a-superstar mode where each item is given a point value and the player is able to attach up to 48 points of items. For each created wrestler, the player can create up to three alternate attires for them. The mode also features an additional Paint Tool in which players can create their own design that they can use as to use as a logo or a tattoo for their created wrestler. In addition to the create-a-superstar mode, the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 versions of WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 introduces a new mode called Superstar Threads, in which the player can create three alternate attires for existing wrestlers in the game by customizing the colors of their attire. However, the PlayStation 2 version has undergone only a few minor changes from the previous game. A few additional attire items are added, but almost everything else is as it was before. Unlocking abilities for a created superstar has been made easier, as players no longer have to assign points or take the created superstar into a career mode specifically to improve their attributes. Instead, attributes can be increased in all modes of the game, including regular exhibition matches as well as the create-a-superstar story in the Road to Wrestlemania mode. The maximum threshold is extended by 5 points in one or two categories, depending on how the player performed in the match. And available attribute points are determined by what happens in each match. There are 21 unlockable abilities, which are easier to unlock that in previous years. This time, players are required to build up certain attributes to unlock the option of certain skills. They can be assigned in Create-A-Moveset mode. They include new ones such as Fired Up, Pull Back Attacks, Exploder Turnbuckle Attack, and others. The create-a-finisher option has also been reworked, with the addition of 30 percent more content. Introduced in the previous game, the player was able to create a finisher in the front grapple position. In WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010, the mode has been expanded to include aerial techniques. The player is also able to adjust the jumping trajectory and speed of the maneuver. Along with these new customization features, players for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions are able to share their created wrestlers, moves and shows online with other players. The player can also rate other creations online in terms of quality. Evolving from the previous year's Highlight Reel mode, a compilation of the match's highlights will be listed after each match. The player can subsequently choose to watch or save any of these highlights. Players are also able to convert their created Highlight Reels into entrance movies for their created wrestlers. Players of the PlayStation 3 version are able to upload their highlight reel videos directly onto YouTube. A new addition to the game this year is the WWE Rivals feature. This option allows the player to set superstars' allies and enemies which can be used to their advantage or disadvantage in exhibition matches with the interference option on. If a superstar is set as an enemy, then that enemy may appear during the peak of a match. The enemy has a number of choices including standing by the ring and breaking up pinfalls, using his or her finisher, or coming in with a weapon. Allies work in a similar fashion. The intensity of the rivalry or alliance can be changed by changing the position of where the certain superstars are slotted. Match gameplay WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 also features new additions to match gameplay. A new feature that has been added is the THQ Training Facility, a tutorial option for players who may be unaware of the gameplay of the series. The player is able to choose a superstar, their non-player character opponent (or they may choose to play with another player), the match type, and the game or match settings. During the match, various pop-ups will appear with different instructions on how to perform actions, such as the grapples or maneuvers available to be performed. There are over 100 training tips available to the player. For the first time since WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007, the game features four strong grapples, with players now also able to switch between each grapples. Other new move positions include moves involving superstars standing on the ring's apron and a change in ground grapples with side grapple moves and separate moves for opponents depending whether they are on their stomach or back. The game also features a revamped HUD, cutting down on the on-screen information seen in the previous year. The momentum meter now appears as a small halo underneath each superstar, while HUD icons and information relevant to the match are displayed around the superstar. On-screen body damage meters are now replaced by visual cues from superstars indicating where they are damaged. The game also adopts the "pinfall kickout mechanism" used in the THQ video game WWE Legends of WrestleMania, in which the player can either hold a face button or button mash to fill up a meter for kicking out of a pinfall attempt. A new reversal system replaces the old two-button system from previous games. The new single-button reversal system is based around timing, with the player given only one chance to press the reversal key when the icon appears. This year's game features several new match stipulations. One of these is the Championship Scramble match that was introduced at WWE's Unforgiven 2008 event. Another new match featured is the Mixed tag team match. The DS version also includes for the first time an Ambulance match. The Royal Rumble match has been revamped. As well as eliminating opponents off the apron like in the previous games, the player can now eliminate other wrestlers in the match by using the ring ropes and the turnbuckles. Eliminations in the match are done either by mini-games in these areas or by the player using finishing moves to eliminate other wrestlers. Finishing moves can also save wrestlers from elimination. On the home consoles version, the number of different backstage areas in the Backstage Brawl match has been increased from two to five areas. The match also makes its debut on the DS version, where it has 14 backstage areas instead. With the exception of the First Blood match, the Hell in a Cell match, the Elimination Chamber match and the Royal Rumble match, Divas are now able to participate in all of the match types However, apart from the mixed tag team match, intergender match-ups are no longer allowed. The Wii version of the game has also been reworked, primarily the motion gameplay and control scheme having been modified similar to that of the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. With these improvements, the player now has more control options, including the use of the GameCube controller, Wii Remote, and the Wii Classic Controller. The Wii version features many of the features found on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, allowing it to be comparable to the other versions. While the Wii version features the create-a-finisher mode for the first time, it will not feature online support like the previous year's edition. TOSE developed the Nintendo DS version of WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010. The gameplay can now now be seen from an elevated camera, in addition, the maneuvers are now also controlled by using the device's buttons instead of touch screen. Unlike past games, the DS version of this game features an increase in speed. A new feature to the DS version is a collectible card system. The player is able to collect cards that feature power-ups that may be activated in the ring such as calling in a wrestler to interfere in the match, or that feature unlockables such as create-a-superstar parts and match types. Roster Superstars and Divas RAW Brand Smackdown Brand ECW Brand Legends Starting Champions RAW *'WWE Champion' - Randy Orton *'Intercontinental Champion' - Rey Mysterio *'Divas Champion' - Maryse Smackdown *'World Heavyweight Champion' - Edge *'United States Champion' - MVP *'Women's Champion - Melina ECW *'ECW Champion' - Christian *'Hardcore Champion' - Tommy Dreamer Inter-Brand *'WWE Tag Team Champions' and 'World Tag Teams Champions' - Carlito and Primo *'Champion of Champions' - Big Show *'WCW Classic World Champion' - Chris Jericho *'Cruiserweight Champion''' - Chavo Guerrero Move-Sets :''Main articles: SVR10 RAW Move-Sets or SVR10 Smackdown Move-Sets or SVR10 ECW Move-Sets or SVR10 Other Move-Sets References Category: WWE Video Games Category: Smackdown vs RAW Video Games